


Spirit

by SleepInsomnia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Short, Yuri, tragic ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepInsomnia/pseuds/SleepInsomnia
Summary: Edelgard looking for Byleth once she suddenly disappears.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Spirit

Edelgard slowly opened her eyes and warmly smiled once she saw her wife lying next to her. The emperor was wearing her casual clothes in bed along with Byleth. The commoner was still sleeping like a baby until Edelgard got off the bed. Byleth then woke up from the movement. She stretched her arms and stood up watching her lover get her emperor clothes on. She fixed her hair into a ponytail and wore her crown. Byleth was wearing a crown too that actually had a crack in the middle. Edelgard noticed something different with Byleth. She seemed to look very pale. She just realized the outfit she would wear was white color this time. Though she had no problem with it since she looked nice in it. She also noticed there was a huge bloodstain, slash on the outfit, and it seemed a bit burned. Edelgard did not question those on the outfit though.

“What's with the new outfit color babe?"

“I thought you would like it?"

“I do! The color looks very beautiful."

Edelgard pretended she did not notice the dried blood.

“Its not as beautiful as you El."

Edelgard smiled and opened the curtains seeing how beautiful it was outside. It was very peaceful and she could see the birds singing while flying in the air freely. She was happy that the war was finally over with and she could be with her wife without anyone getting in their way.

“Its such a lovely day. Wouldn’t you agree El?”

The emperor smiled while turning her body around and realized her wife was gone. Edelgard was very confused since she did not hear the door open or the sounds of Byleth’s footsteps.

“Byleth?”

She looked under the bed and checked the closet but her wife was nowhere in sight.

“Byleth, it’s very rude to play these kinds of tricks at a time like this! Come out! Don’t try to infuriate me again!”

The flame emperor huffed and came out of her room. She figured Byleth would be nearby but she still wasn’t in sight. She felt a bit angered since she thought Byleth was playing hide and seek. She shrugged and went along with it. As she walked downstairs, she could hear someone talking but she realized it wasn’t Byleth. Edelgard sighed and walked outside over to the garden. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but she wished Byleth would come out since she wanted to spend some time with her. As she watered the plants, she heard a loud thud. She turned around and saw a letter on the ground. The flame emperor walked over to it and picked it up. Her eyes widened once she saw that this letter was 5 years old and wasn’t opened. Out of curiosity, Edelgard opened the letter wishing instantly regretting it. The letter stated that her and her wife were struck by powerful dark magic at the same time and Edelgard was in a coma for 5 years during the war. As Edelgard continued reading, she felt her eyes becoming watery as she read that Byleth did not survive the attack and was presumed dead. As she cried, Edelgard could hear Byleth’s voice echo from a distance.

_“Sorry I had to go too soon. We’ll meet again someday in a better life until then, sorry I cannot hold you any longer..."  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Based off my skit assignment for foreign language.


End file.
